totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
19. "Tak dla jaj!"
(czołówka) Chris: Witajcie znowu! W skrócie, w ostatnim odcinku dowiedzieliśmy się kim tak naprawdę jest Margaret. Nie chcielibyście wiedzieć! Tylko 8, a raczej 7 za zdyskwalifikowanie Margaret brało udział w zadaniu, ponieważ reszta się rozchorowała! Tym zadaniem było zjedzenie jak największej ilości słodkich rzeczy. Ostatecznie przegrali Susły i wyrzucili z programu Margaret! Co będzie dziś Dowiecie się tego za chwilę. Niech nasi uczniowie zjedzą tylko śniadanie! (Śniadanie) Vanessa: Jak mogliście zepsuć ostatnie zadanie?! Justin: Gdybyś zobaczyła jak wygląda Margaret oraz te pączki sama byś zrezygnowała! Vanessa: Na pewno nie! Chris: Dobra nie kłóćcie się już! Dzisiejsze zadanie nie będzie trudne. A to dlatego, że ma ono związek z tym co jest za oknami! (Wszyscy rzucają się do okna) Chris: Wcześniej tego nie zauważyliście?! Lindsay: To jest... Eee... Co to jest?! Beth: Śnieg! Lindsay: Aaa, no tak! Dzięki, Beth! Beth: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Zapamiętała moje imię! To znaczy, że jest mądra! Chris: Po pierwsze: Drużyny stworzą mur obronny ze śniegu, oczywiście! Później poprowadzimy 5 rund walki na śnieżki! Po drugie: Wybierzecie po 1 osobę z drużyny, która będzie biec tą trasą. Ma tylko 2 km! Wygrana drużyna będzie się taplać w gorących źródłach. Zaś przegrana odśnieży cały teren szkoły ze śniegu. Są jakieś pytania? Courtney: Ja mam! Ta trasa, którą będzie biec osoba jest nieodśnieżona! Chris: O to chodzi! Będziecie biec po pas w śniegu! Jedynym udogodnieniem będzie to, że w każdej chwili możecie TYLKO RAZ wymienić osobę na drugą! Rozumiecie? Najpierw przejdziecie krótką rozgrzewkę z Chefem! Przed szkołą: Chef: Mógłbym wam to darować... ale tego nie zrobię! Wycisnę z was wszystko co się da i albo przegracie zadanie albo będziecie żołnierzami! Courtney: Kolejna gadka! Daj spokój i powiedz co mamy robić, bo robi mi się już zimno! Chef: Powiem ci co masz zrobić! Za karę twoja drużyna biegnie 5 kilometrów! Wy, dziewczyny, pobiegniecie tylko kilometr! Natalie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Tylko kilometr?! Czy ja mu wyglądam na sprinterkę?! W czasie biegu: Matt: Nawet kilometra nie przebiegnę, a tu jeszcze 5! Leshawna: Podziękuj Courtney! Harold: Mogłabyś czasem pomyśleć co ci przyjdzie do głowy! Courtney: Nie marudź tylko biegnij! Ty nic nie robisz! Harold: Robię, a to, że mało mówię to nic nie znaczy! Courtney: Przez ciebie odpadł mój Duncan! Harold: On też mógłby pomyśleć co robi! DJ: Courtney, oni mają rację! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Miałam zamiar skłócić Courtney z drużyną, ale jak widzę nie muszę tego robić! Courtney: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Bez Duncana ten program zaczyna być nudny! I jeszcze wszyscy się ode mnie odwracają! Justin: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Courtney narobiła sobie wrogów! Na pewno wypadnie następna! Mily: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Najgłupsze jest to, że nie wiem kogo bardziej nie lubię! W sumie Courtney zaczyna być denerwująca, ale Vanessa wcale nie jest od niej lepsza! Katerine: Auu, znów mnie boli kolano! Nie wiem czy pobiegnę! Julie: Dasz radę! Jeszcze tylko 200 metrów. Eva: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Moja drużyna to same mięczaki! Muszę być kapitanem i stworzyć twardą drużynę! Po biegu: Chris: Gotowi na dalszą część zadania? Katerine: Tak, ale jest mały problem! Chris: Jaki? Katerine: Spójrz na naszą drużynę i na ich! Chris patrzy na drużynę Okonii i drużynę Susłów Chris: Zapomniałem! Do waszej drużyny ktoś dojdzie! Megan: Co?! Znowu?! Chris: Tak! A jest nią dziewczyna! Natalie: Przywykłam już, że w tej drużynie są same baby! Lindsay: Może to będzie Tyler? Julie patrzy na nią tak jakby z obrzydzeniem Chris: Nie! Ma na imię Violet! Poznajcie ją! Violet: Chris, co one tu k***a robią?! (wskazuje na Megan i Vanessę) Vanessa: Chris, chcesz, żebym padła na zawał serca?! Chris: Niby daczego?! Megan: Na widok takiej bestii też bym dostała zawału! Vanessa, Megan i Violet: Agghhh... Chris: Skoro już się "zaprzyjaźniłyście" może zacznijmy zadanie! Mur ma być dosyć duży! Macie się wszyscy za nim schować! W czasie tworzenia muru: Matt: Ręce mnie już szczypią! Vanessa: Nigdzie nie idziesz! Matt: Czy ja mówię, że, gdzieś idę?! Nie dam rady po prostu już robić! Justin: To zimne powietrze źle działa na moją skórę! Mily: Dosyć tego! Idę się ogrzać! Chef: Nigdzie nie pójdziesz złotko! Mily: Zmuś mnie! Chef i Mily stają na przeciwko siebie. Mierzą wzrokiem. Chef pierwszy się rzuca! Mily skacze w odpowiednim momencie i Chef wpada w górę śniegu! Mily: Aajjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaa!!! Wszyscy patrzą z otwartymi buziami. Matt: Skorzystam z okazji i też pójdę! Justin: Zawołajcie mnie jak już skończycie! Vanessa: Izzy, jesteś wybuchowa prawda?! Lady E-Scope: Lady E-Scope!!! Jestem, a co? Vanessa: Będziesz rzucała w Okonie? Lady E-Scope: Jasne! Katerine: Eva, dla dobra drużyny będziesz w nich atakować? Eva: Nie! Katerine: Jakoś sobie poradzimy! No dobra... mur gotowy! Megan: Powinniśmy zrobić jakąś próbę! Julie: Dobry pomysł! Beth: Lindsay, pokaż co potrafisz! Lindsay: Dobra! Lindsay robi kulę zamacha się i niechcący trafia w twarz Vanessy. Vanessa: KTO TO?! Okonie: Hhahahah!!! Chris: Jesteście gotowi na stoczenie 5 rund?! Wszyscy: Jasne! Chris: To zaczynajcie! Lindsay znów robi kulę zamacha się i rzuca. Trafia wiadomo kogo. Na szczęście Vanessa tego nie widzi xD Vanessa: Kto to do cholery robi?! Chris: Nie wiem, ale wiem, że odpadasz z tej rundy! Vanessa: Dlaczego?! Chris: Dostałaś! Julie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) To było tak żałosne, że, aż zabawne! Harold: (mruczać) Pokażę na co mnie stać! Harold się zamachnął i trafił Megan oraz Violet Chris: Nieźle! Eva rzuciła z całej siły i trafiła Leshawnę oraz Courtney Matt: Dla mnie to powtórka ze zbijaka! Rzucił, ale trafił Justina, bo się rozkojarzył xD Na ławce: Vanessa: Co oni robią?! Mam pomysł! Vanessa tworzy kulę, staje daleko za swoją drużyna, rzuca i tafia Katerine Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Wszystko obmyśliłam i się udało! Eva: Po prostu świetnie! Lady E-Scope: Czas na Ladyyyyyyy!!! Izzy rzuciła tak mocno, że śnieg zostawił ślady na ubraniach Lindsay: Aaaaa!!! Chris: Co się dzieje?! DJ: Ogień!!! Aaaa!!! Chef: Nie siać paniki! Chris: Lindsay, wypadasz! Violet: Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tym zadaniu! Chris: Jak chcesz! Julie: Beth, poradzimy sobie?! Beth: Wątpie! Julie: Chris, poddajemy się! Chris: No to pierwszą rundę wygrywają Susły! bardzo mam ochotę wymyślać kolejne 4 rundy, więc przejdźmy do finałowej. Chris: Jest 2 do 2. Ta runda rozstrzygnie kto wygra pierwsze zadanie! Katerine: Chris, muszę iść na chwilę! Chris: Po co? Katerine: Kobiece sprawy! Chris: Ok! Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! Zaczynajcie! Walka toczyła się w miarę dobrze. Najpierw dostał Matt, bo przypomniało mu się jak w 2 klasie wyskoczyła mu krosta. Kiedy powiedział o tym Justinowi zaczęli wszczynać panikę i wpadli na Courtney. Harold nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Leshawnę i dostał. Leshawna również! Lindsay zaczęła krzyczeć na widok bałwana, a Beth myślała, że dostała zawału serca. Katerine nie wróciła, więc Chris wykluczył ją z gry. Violet z niechęcią rzuciła i trafiła Izzy, lecz nie cieszyła się długo, bo Vanessa stuknęła ją w nogę i dostała skurcz. DJ powiedział, że nie będzie rzucał w dziewczyny, bo to nieetyczne. Mily zamiast strzelać w drużynę przeciwną zaczęła okładać śniegiem Chefa, a ten w nią przez co Susły zostały unieruchomione. Chris: Pierwsze wyzwanie wygrały Dziewczyny z Okonii! Okonii: Łuuuhhuuuu!!! Chris: Susły, kogo wybieracie do biegu! Vanessa: Musimy się naradzić! Kto chcę się podjąć?! Od razu mówię, że nie ja, ani żadna z dziewczyn! Matt! Ty to zrobisz! Matt: Ja?! Vanessa: Spójrz tylko! Mamy pięknisia, chuda kijankę oraz strachajło! Matt: Eh… Niech ci będzie! Katerine: To musi być mądry wybór! Kogo bierzemy?! Eva? Błagamy! Eva: Dobra! Ostatni raz! Wyścig: Chris: Witam was w pierwszym zimowym wyścigu! Pytanie do kapitanów. Wybraliście rezerwowych? Vanessa: Ja nim jestem! Katerine: Bierzemy chyba… Jul Megan: Ja będę rezerwowym! Katerine: Dziękuję, Megan! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Naprawdę zaczyna robić się miła! Chris: Jesteście gotowi?! Na znak Chefa! Chef: 3…2…1…START!!! Wystartowali. Pierwsze 500 metrów poszło im mozolnie, ale się przyzwyczaili do śniegu. Eva: Możesz się od razu poddać! (zaczyna mu wchodzić przed nogi) Matt: Nie zrezygnuję! Za żadne skarby świata! Eva zaczyna go pchać w głębszy śnieg! Vanessa: O nie! Zaczyna wbiegać na tor! Chris: Co ona robi?! Megan: Nie wiem, ale muszę tam wejść! Vanessa: Co ty tu robisz?! Megan: Biegnę! Vanessa: O nie! Zatrzymuje się i Megan na nią wpada. Zaczynają się popychać. W końcu zaczęły się bić! Chris: No proszę! Eva i Matt biją się w czasie biegu, a tu jeszcze Vanessa i Megan! Na mecie okazuje się, że Matt wygrywa. Matt: Ha i co powiesz?! Chris: Że przegraliście! Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: Jest 2 do 1! Leshawna: Że niby co?! Jest remis! Chris: Ale dałem do punktacji walkę Megan z Vanessą, a jak widac Megan wygrywa. Megan: A masz ty! Natarła twarz Vanessy śniegiem Vanessa: Help! Chris: Megan, już! Wygrałyście! Megan: Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! Chris: Susły, zapraszam na glosowanie po raz 3! W pokoju zwierzeń: Vanessa: Matt! Prawie by przegrał! Matt: Vanessa! To przez nią przegraliśmy! Leshawna: Courtney mnie już wkurza! Harold: Courtney! Ciągle ma o coś do mnie pretensje! DJ: Courtney bez dwóch zdań! Mily: Vanessa to totalny czub! Wieczorem: Chris: Taką przewagę mieliście nad Okoniami! A tu was się robi co raz mniej! Vanessa: Człowieku dawaj! Chris: Ehh… Dziś 5-tki otrzymują: *DJ *Leshawna *Harold *Mily *Lady E-Scope *Justin *Pauline, a właśnie! Gdzie ona jest?! No dobra, ale to później! *Matt *I……………………………………………………Vanessa i Courtney!!! Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: Jesteście bezpieczni! Vanessa: Możesz mi w takim razie powiedzieć po co się trudziliśmy?! Żeby się dowiedzieć, że na nic nasz praca?! Chris: Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego?! Vanessa: TAK!!! Chris: TAK DLA JAJ!!! xD Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości